


Three Sentences Meme: The One Where Matt Threatens to Cut Off All His Hair

by persnickett



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persnickett/pseuds/persnickett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme time!<br/>Tell me about a story I haven't written, and I'll give you between one and three sentences from that story.</p><p>severina2001 said:</p><p>Nowwwww... the one where Matt threatens to cut off all his hair. YES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentences Meme: The One Where Matt Threatens to Cut Off All His Hair

“Ow,” Matt complained, not really meaning it, as John twined his fingers into his hair to tug his head to the side and press his lips to Matt’s throat for what had to be enough times tonight to qualify as obsessive.

“This is because I said my hair was driving me nuts and I wanted to shave it off isn’t it,” Matt guessed, and he was beginning to suspect John’s hearty encouragement that he go right ahead and not be self conscious at all about ‘that thing with his head’ was nothing more than another detective Jedi mind trick to scare him into never considering the idea again.

“Right, this obsession can't be healthy for either of us, I should probably go and do it right n—” and as John let him jerk out of his grasp only in favour of tackling him to the bed, pinning his arms above his head and proceeding to do things to him that never failed to make him buck and squirm, Matt made a mental note to use his newfound power only for good – but as often as possible.

-‘Snick, December 2011


End file.
